WO 99/62287 A2 shows a remote control device with two keypads, of which the one can be pivoted relative to the other. The first keypad is, so to speak, attached to a foldable cover of the second keypad. A switch detects whether this cover is open or closed and activates one of two transmission devices, which are placed on two different side walls of the housing and thus have directions of emission that in essence are at right angles to each other.
In a version shown there, the foldable cover has no independent keypad, but rather only holes through which the first keypad is accessible. Depending on the folded position of the cover, different functions are assignable to the keys of this keypad.
Another such remote control device is known, for example, from European registered design 001223580-0001. This remote control device has a housing that in essence is cuboid in shape, on whose one side the first keypad is placed and on the opposite side the second keypad is placed. However, what is problematic with this known remote control device is that when the user grasps the remote control device, involuntarily he also operates keys on the keypad that at that moment is on the underside, and thus triggers erroneous signals. Also, placing the remote control device on a base, as for example a table, can cause an undesired emission. To solve this problem, a position sensor could be provided by which it is determined which of the two keypads is pointing upwards or downwards, with only the keypad pointing upward being activated. In addition, the arrangement of the two keypads on opposite sides results in the user being forced to turn the remote control over multiple times while inputting complex commands, until the inputting is complete.
It is known with mobile phones to configure an upper and a lower housing piece so as to slide relative to each other, with the upper housing part having a display and the lower housing part having a keyboard. In a non-functioning state the upper housing part completely covers the lower housing part, so that the keyboard is hidden. In an activated state, the two parts are slid toward each other so that the keyboard is accessible. As a rule, the keyboard has relatively few keys, to which numerical values, i.e. numbers, are assigned, with a switchover key able to be used to select an operating mode in which alpha symbols, i.e. letters, are assigned to the individual keys. In most cases several letters are assigned to one key, which can be called by pressing multiple times on the key in question. Therefore, it is difficult and cumbersome to input texts.
Lastly, with televisions it is also known through pressing certain keys or key sequences on the television to represent a keyboard and to select the individual letters by so-called cursor keys on the remote control device, and by pressing an “enter” key or an “O.k.” key, to select the individual letters. Here also, operation is extremely arduous and time-consuming.